


The promise

by heyitstk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstk/pseuds/heyitstk
Summary: Abby finds out Marcus is on the other side of the bunker and decides to talk to Clarke about it. {one-shot}





	The promise

Abby’s eyes bolted up when she saw Bellamy. Why was he there? She thought. There was really no reason for him to be there. His eyes were on fire and his stride was strong. “Bellamy. What’s wrong?” She put her hand on his chest to calm him down. 

“Abby. It’s Clarke.” Abby’s heart began racing. “She and Jaha they…” He was panting from running so hard. 

“It’s ok Bellamy. Just breathe. What happened?” She looked him in the eye. 

“Clarke closed the doors. They gathered all of our people inside and they shut the doors.” He shook his head. “O and Kane. They’re...they’re still outside. I don’t even know if she’s alive. Abby, what if.” 

“No. No Bellamy. She’s alive.” She put her hand on his neck. He let his head fall to her chest. He let his forehead rest on just above her heart. He just listened to the rhythmic beats. His hands found their was around her waist. She felt his hands ball her shirt into fists. Abby put her hand on the back of his head. She rolled his curly hair through her fingers. “Bellamy. Octavia is strong and she’s a warrior. She fought her hardest. And both you and I know that she’s out there.” He stood straight up. She used her thumbs to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “Both of the people you and I love most are out there. We have to get to them. I promise you I will do everything in my power to get both Marcus and Octavia back.” 

He nodded. He hugged her. It was an embrace she had never expected. She smiled at him. But he noticed a change in her at that moment. Her eyes got cold yet they were filled with fire at the same time. “Let’s go.” She started a stride he had never seen. Her shoulders were tall and broad. She was going into her own kind of battle. 

Abby didn’t care about whatever it was theyw ere doing in there. She threw the door open. “Clarke!” She yelled. 

Both Clarke looked up as she saw Abby striding through the door followed by Bellamy. Clarke tilted her head and prepared to explain. “Mom-I” 

“No.  You don’t get to talk. It’s my turn.” Clarke sighed. She had never seen her mother like this. “How? Why? Why Clarke?” Abby threw her hands up in the air. “Why did you lock them out? Why didn’t you have faith?” 

Clarke began to speak in a rehearsed and monotone fashion. “I did what I had to do to ensure the survival of the human race. I had no choice.” 

“Clarke don’t give me that bullshit. You always have a choice. You chose to leave the man I love and the closest thing you will ever have to a father again to die. You chose to leave the one person willing to fight to the death to save you and all of our people, to die. You chose to steal something that was not rightfully ours. You chose to go against the basic grounder traditions. You chose this Clarke. And that’s the difference between you and me. I do what I have to do to ensure that we  **_deserve_ ** to stay alive.” 

Abby remembered back to that fateful moment she had said those words to, at the time, Kane. At this point, Clarke had tears in her eyes. Her hands were shaking and her chest was heaving. Bellamy stood as he saw a part of Abby no one had ever seen. 

“Marcus is a good man. He is a great man. He has done everything he possibly can to try and make peace and unity with the other 12 clans. He has taught me so many things about the earth and myself. He has showed me that there are such things as new beginnings. Marcus loves me for every piece of me, every flaw, every imperfection. He is the man I love Clarke!” 

“What would Lexa say?” The fire in Abby’s eyes was raging and no one in their right mind would stop it. “Huh Clarke? What would she think of your actions?” Abby was moving closer to her. 

Clarke’s hands balled into fists. Her heart was pounding in her ears. “DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!” Clarke did something she never thought she would do. She slapped her mother. The sound it made filled the entire room. It was loud and vicious. “Mom-I’m…” Her face softened and her voice cracked at the realization of what she had done. “Mommy Please.” 

Abby stood up straight again. She put her hand up to silence the girl in front of her. “I don’t know who you are. The girl Jake Griffin and I raised knew respect. She knew what the value of a single human life is. That girl learned from her father to be headstrong but also to talk to people when she needed help and to gather every shred of information she could before making a rash decision. That girl learned from her mother that life is not something you take for granted. Love is not something you take for granted. She learned that love is the most powerful thing in the world. If your father could see you now….” Her voice dropped. She obviously missed Jake. Abby couldn’t believe what was coming out of her mouth. But she also knew it needed to be said. 

“Clarke, you stood by and watched as the man we both loved was put on the other side of a door and the air was sucked out of his lungs.” Clarke was sobbing. Tears streamed down her face. “You remember that feeling?” Abby’s hand rested on Clarke’s arm. “That is exactly how I am feeling in this moment. Not only does he love me, he loves you too. He loves Bellamy and Octavia.” Abby’s tone got harsh and cold. Her fingers tightened around Clarke’s arm. “So I promise you when I say this. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to see the man I love again because he has done nothing but love me and try to make peace since we got here. If you want to stop me, you’re gonna have to kill me.” Abby forcibly released Clarke’s arm. She turned on a dime and slammed the door behind her. 


End file.
